Heist Of Your Life
by SiennaRaven87
Summary: Sickeningly Sweet and Sassy Romy Goodness


**So I deleted the other story because I hated it, so here is a new version... hope ya'll like!**

Ah watched patiently as the full moon slowly crawled along the night sky; starting as a golden yellow orb above the horizon and transforming ever so subtly into a frosted glowing sphere of immense beauty. Finally reaching it's peak in that black space above, it illuminated almost everything on the ground below.

This was the time of night Ah had been waitin' for. Ah stood on the balcony of my room, overlooking the vast grounds of the mutant manor that Ah call home. Ah let the chilled air envelope my toxic skin, mostly bare and uncovered now that most of the other inhabitants of the mansion were asleep and in no danger of accidentally touching me. Ah basked in the glimmer of the moonlight, my pale untouched skin glowing with almost the same frosted color; me and that ole' moon could be sisters.

Ah heard the rustling of blankets behind me and turned around to look into the dark room; my real sister Kitty was rolling around in her bed, she was always moving around in her sleep. Ah smiled and rolled my eyes watching her, and walked back into the shadows of the room. Kitty wasn't really my sister, but she may as well be, we not only shared a room but we were X-men together, an unbreakable bond forged by extreme circumstances.

Ah looked at the digital clock sitting on the night stand in between our beds; just a couple minutes till midnight and almost time for me to go. Ah went into the shared walk-in closet of the bedroom and grabbed my black woolen cloak; a comfy remnant of my goth girl days. Ah honestly don't think Ah could ever outgrow wearing cloaks, they're warm and they keep my skin better hidden from the world. Sad to think that Ah will have to spend my life always covered up like this. Ah have all but given up on the dream of being able to control my powers; after four years of working with two of the strongest telepaths in the world without a single step of progress... well a gal can lose hope after awhile.

Don't stress about all that now girl; there are more pressing matters to deal with at the moment, like sneaking out of this room and across the mansions lawn without being detected by the resident guard dog Wolverine. This grand escape had become a routine of mine over the past six months, every full moon, Ah get to escape my reality as an X-Men. This is the one night Ah don't have to worry about the plights of mutants, or about which baddy was trying to fight us, or who needed to be saved. Nope tonight was my night to just be a nineteen year old woman livin' her own damn life.

I finished getting covered up; cloak, gloves, boots... check. Ah made my way back out onto the balcony and quietly shut the double glass paned doors behind me. Ah climbed over the balcony rail and shimmied my way down until I was hanging from the cement floor of the balcony, letting go Ah dropped the couple of feet onto the grass of the lawn below without making a sound. All that danger room training was coming in handy, Wolverine would get a kick out of me using the skills he taught me to sneak away right from under his feral nose. Hell he might even get a chuckle out of it, right before he killed me.

Ah then made the mad dash across the lawn, Ah stayed in what little shadow there was, everything still being well lit from the moon. It only took me about five minutes until Ah reached the tree line at the edge of the property, and sweet freedom. Ah managed to go undetected by the high tech security that lay hidden in the tree line, an easy feet when you had to help install all that mess.

Ah was in the clear. Ah took a deep breath of crisp midnight air, the earthy smells of the woods around me were pleasant and primal. Sweet freedom.

Ah took my time walking through the woods; being a country gal Ah always delighted in getting to spend time in nature. Ah started humming a sweet tune to myself and took in the mystical blue lighting of the shadowy woods, illuminated in moonlight.

Sometime later Ah reached the edge of the wood, Ah could hear the sound of ocean waves and could make out the dark outline of the open field and the cliff side behind that dropped to the Atlantic Ocean. Ah searched across the field in front of me and then saw a human shaped shadow lounging about, wisps of smoke emanating from it and rising into the night sky.

"Took you long enough Chere, was startin' t'think ya stood me up." Ah heard his husky deep southern accent call to me; he knew Ah was there before Ah ever made sound.

Ah rolled my eyes at his dramatic flair and walked the couple steps that separated us.


End file.
